Aftermath
by Screechingfalcn
Summary: The story takes place 1 year after the reaper invasion was ended by Shepard through synthesis


**Im sure I have just broke the record for longest time not to update a story and for that I apologize. Also you might have noticed that I have deleted my story Mass Effect: of love and war, the reason being is I was very unhappy about the overwhelming amount of typos, misspelled words and errors in my grammar. So I deleted it to start this story… so without further ado here it is.**

_A year… only a year? Seems longer. _Garrus was alone on the porch of his house on Palaven. He was overlooking Cipritine, Palavens capitol city. It was truly beautiful the way the sun light reflected off its silver building gave the city an almost supernatural glow. His thoughts had been of her recently, more that usual. He took another sip from his bottle of brandy before throwing the empty bottle over the side of the cliff his house was situated on. It was almost noon and the sun was high in the sky, it was getting hot. Garrus entered his house and door automatically closed behind him. He lazily flopped into the white sofa in his living room, using his omi-tool he turned on the television he was facing to check the news. Of course it was of how prosperous the Krogans have been in their first year without the genophage, and how the Quarians were reconolizing their home world with the help of the Geth. He eventually dozed off to the news in the backround.

Several hours passed before he woke up. Checking his omi-tool he realized it was around 8. He walked over to the stairs and walked up to the second floor which had his armory and bedroom. He began methodically cleaning his M-8 and Mantis sniper rifle. He quickly and carefully disassembled the two weapons and cleaned them piece. Being so indulged in his work he almost didn't notice the sound of foot steps on the stairs behind him. He glanced over his left shoulder as he reached for his Paladin pistol with his right hand. He whirled around keeping the pistol close to his body to see Tali standing behind with some Quarian brandy in her hand.

"Calm down there Garrus' she said slightly startled by how fast he had moved 'cant I come visit an old friend without being shot?"

"Yes' he replied 'As long as you don't hack the door lock to get in, without warning at that" She shrugged and turned to go back downstairs. Garrus followed her and showed her to the kitchen he retrieved two glasses as she opened the bottle of brandy. They talked and drank for several hours until they were both highly intoxicated Tali tried to convince him to let her drive herself home, but he wouldn't allow her to. They ended up both sleeping in Garrues bed together.

Garrus woke up with an unfamiliar warmth in his bed the next morning. He rolled over to see the Tali asleep in his bed next to him. _What the hell happened last night. _He thought as he sat up and checked the time. He got up out of bed and with a sigh or relief saw his clothes were still on. Quietly he walked out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen. He started making breakfast for himself and Tali. Several minutes later Garrus heard Tali coming down the stairs. Garrus was sitting at the table waiting for her. She sat across from him at the table where he had set her a place.

"Any idea what happened last night?" she asked him

"Not a clue' he replied between bites 'all I know is we woke up in the same bed together."

"That could mean a number of things Garrus."

"I can only think of one." They continued to eat in silence.

Hours past and Tali ended up having to return to Rannoch to continue colonizing the more desolate areas of the planet. Garrus shortly after Tali's departure decided he would go down to Cipritine and go clubbing for a while. He walked upstairs and took a long hot shower before changing into his town clothes. He grabbed his visor upon leaving, once he was out the door he used his omi-tool to unlock his car and opened the door. After closing the door the car started and he sped off into Palavens capitol city.


End file.
